Breaking Away: Book 1 of a Blossom4evah story
by Blossom4evah
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 22 UPLOADED! Blossom has to face her family once more. However, the Professor convinces here to stay with them! Blossom faces heartbreak, humiliation and even death! Notable character death. Blossom X Brick X Buttercup. R&R!
1. A Singler Tear

" I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

"**A Single Tear"**

Her red hair was mangled in a branch she ripped it out and continued to run. She carried with her some clothes and her troubles. Her pink eyes had turned blue. She finally reached the end of town and flew to the top of the bridge leading to Citysville.

**Flashback**

"You are so arrogant. You are so mean. You know what I realize Blossom? I HATE you!"

**End Flashback**

A Single tear dripped from her face. She knew she had to do it. She fell over the end of the bridge into the rocky river.


	2. The Shocking News

" I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They belong to Cartoon Net Work."

"**The Shocking News"**

Professor Utonium was worried. Blossom hadn't come down for breakfast yet. Everybody was there: Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, Butch, and Boomer.

"Bubbles," said Professor Utonium," could you come tell your sister to come down for breakfast?"

"Aw, do I have to?"

"Yes, Bubbles, I am surprised at you! You know Blossom had to do it. I would've done the same. Give her some slack."

" I would not have risked Buttercup's life so I could get some stupid artifact," growled Brick.

" That 'stupid artifact' can destroy the whole world, Brick! She had to do it!" yelled the Professor. "She had to make that sacrifice or else the blood of millions would be on her hands. The blood of millions of innocent people would've been on her hands. Now bubbles, please go get your sister liked I told you to do 5 minutes ago."

The angry blonde flew up the steps and opened the door to Blossom's room without even knocking, but what she found made her blood run cold.

"P-Professor," Bubbles stammered," you have to read this."

The blonde had tears in her eyes and she gave the piece of pink paper to Professor Utonium.

The note read:

Dear torn apart family,

I have become to miserable and puzzled to live here or anywhere for that matter. I left here at exactly 12:00pm. I will have arrived at my destination at exactly 12:50pm. And I died on December 24, 2005 at exactly 1:00pm. I have made I important decision to commit suicide. I cannot live in my house without being ridiculed and I cannot live with myself. In the morning, you will find my body in the Townsville River. The cause of my death simple: a broken heart, a troubled mind, and a weary soul. I love you all, even though I don't expect you all to love me back. I am sorry, but it is better for all of us this way. I don't have to consistently argue with my sisters and the boys, and I also don't have to argue with myself. You all can forget about my action forever and live a happy life. And besides, I will be in a better place.

Yours forevermore truly,

Blossom Katherine Utonium

After reading the suicide note, Professor Utonium and Bubbles started to cry.

"I caused my own sister's death," screamed Bubbles, " what kind of a person am I!"

Brick turned on the news.

"It's all over the news. The media knows! Wait! They think she's still alive because all they found of her was some of her hair and a torn off fragment of her dress. I hope she's dead and in hell where she deserves to be," growled Brick.

"Don't you say that about her!" screamed the Professor. "You caused her death you little bas-, I mean, idiot! Don't you feel anything by what you've done!"

"No," Brick coldly responded," I'm a street kid, I lost my feelings a long time ago when our REAL dad abandoned us."

And with that he walked out of the room.


	3. The Confrontation

* * *

" I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

"Confrontation" 

A loud noise startled her. It was coming from the Townsville River. Must be the Powerpuff Duo and Rowdyruff Boys trying to fight that monster that they couldn't defeat for days. She wondered if she should go help them. Another boom and some sparks answer her question, and she zoomed off to save the day.

"Buttercup try to sock em' in the mouth," yelled Brick. Brick was now the leader of both groups

because the Professor didn't want there to be any fight over power between the two girls. It had

been eight long years. As Buttercup flew in to punch the monster it shot a powerful laser at her.

Then out of nowhere a streak of pink crossed the sky. Brick couldn't make out whom it was. As the

smoke from the rubble cleared he could see who it was. It was a fourteen-year-old girl with long

blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes. She wore a bright pink halter top with a bright pink mini-skirt.

"Hey, you! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Why don't you pick on somebody your own power level, like…

um….me!" screamed the peppy little blonde. She shot out a powerful pink laser and monster was

instantly knocked out. The blonde then picked him up and flew him to Monster Island. She gave him

a good scolding and returned back to Townsville. She flew up to the Powerpuff Duo and Rowdyruff

boys. "Um…hi. I'm Katherine, but everybody calls me Kat. I hope you didn't mind me interfering, it

was just that there was so much noise and sparks and debris and stuff t-that I thought I should help

out," said the blonde. She seemed oddly familiar to Brick. "Well we didn't need your help," snapped

Buttercup. "Oh…sorry." "Its ok. We could have used a little help. Thanks," said Brick," we

appreciate it." "Well, I gotta' go." The blonde flew off so fast that it seemed as though she was

running **away** from them. That made Brick suspicious. Why was she so nervous around them? Why

didn't she bother to help? Why was she so familiar? He didn't know, but he was determined to find

out one way or another.

* * *

To my reviewers: 

Thanks for reviewing. I would give you more information, but that wouldn't be as fun. I did leave you some clues to the past though. For instance, I left some foreshadowing at the end to help out and a couple of context clue scattered in the story. This is one of those stories where there are cliffhangers, vague information, and a lot of unclear things at the beginning. At the last chapter or chapters toward the end the story will unravel and everything will be clear. But, if you expect me to give you all the information had once in big clumps then I suggest you stop reading this story and read something else. I **will not** tell you everything at the beginning. I want you to ponder and think. I will tell you all the information at the end and I will leave small pieces of it in the beginning. So don't expect to only read three chapters and know the whole story. Thanks again for reviewing. I loved all of the comments. You have greatly pleased me. I especially like those comments on "I don't think Blossom would commit suicide". And that review that started with "I'm wondering…" Thanks again for reviewing. I you might want to scan this letter carefully. I have left quite a few context clues.

Blossom4evah


	4. The Help

"I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

"**The Help"**

Boom! Boom! Boom! Two blue eyes shot open. Bubbles being thrown by a monster through three

skyscrapers had disturbed her nap. A pink streak appeared in the sky and quickly got all three

skyscrapers and gently put them on the ground. The people inside hurried out and ran for cover.

Kat gave an angry scowl, but she soon noticed that Boomer was about to get a claw against his

back. Kat pushed him out of the way right in time, but she was hit instead. That made her mad…very

mad. She could feel the blood trickle down her back like a brook. She then used her atomic blast (a

enormous, powerful blast) against the monster and it blew up into many monster pieces. Kat quick

cleaned the town up. She stopped to catch her breath and noticed that the Powerpuff Duo and the

Rowdyruff Boys were coming her way. The looked pretty angry, except for Boomer who was still

shocked by what had happened. " Listen, it's okay to help us out once, but twice is way too much.

We don't need your help," growled Brick. He was covered in debris and ash and his hair had gotten

pretty messed up. He looked pretty beat, as did the rest of the team. "S-she saved me," stuttered

Boomer. The rest of the team of sort of shocked, except for Brick. "Why do you keep helping us and

saving us. Why do you even care if we get hurt or this city is destroyed? I want answers and I want

them now!" yelled the leader. Kat realized where this was leading. Her back was writhing with pain.

She slowly stood up and opened her mouth to say something, but then she burst off. Brick sped off

after her followed by the rest of the team, except for Boomer. One by one they stopped chasing her.

Bubbles was the first to stop, she just couldn't keep up. She was soon followed by Buttercup and

Butch. They couldn't keep up either. But Brick still persisted. He was loosing Kat though. Soon he

became too tired and exhausted to keep chasing her and he stopped. "Next time," shouted Brick," I

will get answers!" Kat finely got to her "home". She bandaged her back and washed up. "Brick sure

is determined to find out who I really am," she thought. "I better keep up my guard and fight harder

and quicker next time." "I can't risk him knowing anything about me." Little did she know Brick

would soon find out her little secret.

* * *

To my reviewers and readers:

Hope you liked. I know I hardly gave any information, but when I update tomorrow you will find out who Kat really is and learn the consequences of this. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please keep on reviewing!

Blossom4evah


	5. The 411 Needed Info

" I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

The 411 (The Needed Info.) 

I am now realizing that I didn't give you all the 411, so here it is plain and simple.

NOTE: THE POWERPUFFS AND ROWDYRUFFS HAVE HUMAN HANDS AND FEET. THEY ALSO HAVE HUMAN EYES

Blossom:

Long red hair that goes to her waist

Pink eyes

Still wears pink clothes, but wears different colors too

Does not wear the Powerpuff uniform (duh!)

Wears mysterious Locket

* * *

Bubbles: 

Short, blonde hair that is longer in the back and shorter in the front

Blue eyes

Wears only blue

Wears Powerpuff uniform except her uniform dresses go to her ankles (with pantyhose)

* * *

Buttercup: 

Short, tangled, black hair that is still the same style

Wears only green

Green eyes

Wears Powerpuff uniform except her dresses go to her ankles and she wears shorts underneath (with pantyhose)

* * *

Brick: 

Messy, red hair (he still wears the hat)

Doesn't wear uniform (wears normal clothes)

Red eyes

* * *

Boomer: 

Blonde hair that is just a normal, simple cut

Blue eyes

Doesn't wear uniform (just normal clothes)

* * *

Butch: 

Mess, black hair

Green Eyes

Doesn't wear uniform (just normal clothes)


	6. The Secret

"I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

" The Secret" 

"MUAH HA HA HA!" laughed the evil Mojo Jojo. Suddenly a bright, pink streak appeared in the sky.

"Not so fast Mojo!" yelled the angry blonde.

"Ah, Kat how nice of you to join us. I was expecting you. I am glad you have not forgot old Mojo. I didn't think

you would remember me," sneered Mojo.

"Listen Mojo, I have no idea what you are talking about. All I know is that if you surrender now I won't have to

kick your butt."

" Oh, but you do. Don't lie, now. I know how much you hate lying."

"W-what are you talking about Mojo. You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh, but I do. I know that your real identity is Blossom Katherine Utonium. I know that you have been using hair

coloring that comes off with water and doesn't dry out your hair to dye your hair blonde. I know that you are

wearing blue contacts. And most importantly, after analyzing your new and old powers I have found that your

powers, especially the new ones, come from rage."

" T-that's not true!"

"Oh, but it is. Except it and you can do great things. I know how angry and sad you are. If you join me I can give

you better control of your powers and maybe even a father."

"I already have a father!"

"Where is he then? Why hasn't he found you and taken you back home?"

Blossom's (Kat's) eyes filled with tears. She gritted her teeth and launched an atomic blast (very powerful blast)

at Mojo. Mojo had expected it and dodged it.

"What anger! What rage! Blossom, come with me. I can help you control your powers."

"Sorry, I work alone."

" So you work alone and suffer alone. Blossom, don't put on the tough girl act. I know you want to. Besides, if

you come with me you will always have enough food, and you will not have to wonder if you will be eating

tonight."

"I'm fine. I don't need your or anyone else's for that matter, help."

" Yes, you do and you know it. If you come with me then you won't have to constantly disguise yourself."

"Enough talk. It's time I talk with my fists!"

"As you wish."

Mojo shot an "Antidote X Beam" at Brick. Blossom noticed this and pushed him out of the way and let it hit

herself. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. She fainted and was falling down to the ground when Mojo caught

her. She soon awakened. Her head was spinning. She could feel her power being drained.

"If you will not join me, then I will take your power. I knew you would think that the beam was an Antidote X

Beam, but it wasn't. It was my latest invention, the Power Sucker Beam. This powerful beam sucks the power

from the object shot at and will probably kill the victim in 24 hours. Nothing can save you now, Blossom. Unless,

you join me and if you do I will give you the antidote."

"I'd rather die than join you."

"So be it, then."

Mojo then dropped Blossom off the twenty- story building he was on. She was quickly falling to the ground

when suddenly a Boomer appeared and caught her. Brick gave him an angry glance. Boomer gently put Blossom

down on the ground to feel her pulse. But, suddenly Blossom glowed a bright pink. She was then surrounded by

a powerful whirlwind. Her eyes shot open they glowed a bright red. Then the whirlwind sucked up Mojo. It soon

spit him out. His robot (yes, Mojo was in a robot) looked like it had been eaten by acid. Mojo's clothes were torn

and his eyes were huge and filled with fear. The sky flashed with lighting and roared with thunder. Boomer put

two and two together and realized Blossom couldn't control her powers and they were out of control.

"Brick, the whirlwind, lightening, and thunder are caused by Blossom. Her powers got out of control and now

she can't control them," said Boomer.

" So? What do you expect me to do about it?"

" Fine. If you won't help her, I will!"

"Boomer wait!"

Boomer flew into the whirlwind.

"Blossom, you have to get control of your powers."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

And with those encouraging words. Blossom gained control and the whirlwind died down. She soon fainted from

exhaustion and Boomer caught her. It then started to rain. The Powerpuff Duo and the Rowdyruffs flew home.

On the way there Brick said," Boomer, we will talk about this later. I don't feel like it now."

"You're angry because I saved Blossom! That is so stupid! She needed help, Brick! What she did wasn't wrong,

and even if you think it is you shouldn't hold it against her! She saved me, so I'll save her!" yelled Boomer.

Boomer flew ahead of the boys and Blossom's sisters to where they lived with the Professor. When they got

there the Professor was waiting for them and he quickly took Blossom from Boomer to his lab to help her. Brick

frowned. He knew that Blossom was going to be a big problem.


	7. The Major Problem

"I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

" **Major Problem"**

Blossom's pink eyes fluttered open. She looked and the clock in the lab. It read 3:00am. She looked out the only

window in the lab and saw that it was raining. She carefully explored the lab until she found what she needed,

Chemical X. She then drank a bottle and instantly her power was replenished. (Before she drank the Chemical X,

her power was almost at top power.) She felt tired, so she decided to go back to sleep.

Blossom quickly opened her eyes. She was disappointed that she had slept so long. She had missed the

sunrise.She usually always watched the sun rise high into the sky. Blossom looked at the clock, it read 9:00am.

She quickly got her stuff (Yes, she was carrying a backpack, sorry I didn't mention) and went upstairs to the

kitchen.

"Hi hunny! What would you like for breakfast," said the Professor cheerfully.

"That's ok, I'm not really hungry," she lied. Her stomach was growling with the lack of food, but she would get

her own food with her own money.

"Now, Blossom, don't lie. You have to be hungry."

"Fine, I am, but I refuse to take food from you. I don't need donations. I can get my own food and such, like I've

been doing for eight years."

"Blossom, your only thirteen and going into 8th grade! By the way, you have been going to school haven't

you?"

"Of course, this college Professor teaches me during the night because he has classes during the day."

"Oh? Where does he live?"

"He lives in Citysville. Have you ever heard of Professor Edward McDowell?"

"Yes, he is one of the smartest men in the US. In fact, he ranks number one in the US and number three in the

world. Why do you ask?"

"He teaches me."

" Don't lie, Blossom. He can't possibly teach you."

" It's the truth he does. He has a private school that he teaches and I go to it."

" Well, ok, but please just have a blueberry muffin. They were your favorite when you were little."

"Fine."

Blossom took the blueberry muffin. It was delicious. Her family and she sat down at the dining room table.

" Now Blossom, I would like you to live here with us," said the Professor.

Blossom nearly choked on her muffin.

"What! You expect me to be all like sure I'll live here when the only two people who don't hate me are Boomer

and yourself? Do you really think I'm that stupid and naive!"

" Oh, come on Blossom! Your sisters certainly don't hate you!"

"Whatever! I refuse to stay here! Besides, I don't belong here. Never did, never will. Also, I think I would rather

live with Mojo than have to live with them all over again!" said Blossom as she pointed to her sisters," They

make life miserable! All they care about is themselves! They have to eat what they want and everything has to be

done their way or else they throw a little temper tantrum. Well, here are they rules dear sisters, you stay outta'

my way and I'll stay outta' yours. And if something happens to the Professor I will personally kick your as- I

mine butts. Ya' got that! Also, I don't think I could bear to live with Brick. He is rude, obnoxious, self- centered, a

moron, lazy, and an incompetent fool. Now, Butch on the other hand I have nothing against. He and Boomer

seem like nice people and it would be an honor to be their friends and get to know them, but I don't have time to

do that. I am very busy."

"With what? Interfering with our crime fighting!" shouted Brick.

" That does it! Listen you little bastar- um, I mean moron, I've had enough of your crap. You know what I do? I

protect the **WHOLE** world, go to school, do homework, build inventions, and work for secret organizations. Now,

I would tell you those organizations, but I can't. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Suddenly, a cell phone rang.

"Sorry, that's mine," said an enraged Blossom. She quickly answered it.

"Hello"

"Where are you?"

"Got a little side-tracked, I'll be home shortly."

"Good, we've been worried sick about you."

"Did you deliver the goods?"

"Not yet, I have to make sure nobody knows I'm in Townsville. A couple of people found out when I saved

them, so I'm thinkin' next week at twenty-two hundred hours."

"Ok, that will be fine. Hurry home sweetie."

"Don't worry I should be home by eleven o' clock."

"Ok, bye. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

Blossom hung up, but there was another ring and it was a text message ring. She checked her text messages.

She opened her new one from her friend, Staci.

She laughed aloud and typed something back and then put her phone up.

"I'm sorry, that my cell rang when I was telling you off," she said to Brick, "Now please excuse me I have to get

home."

"How did you get the money for that! What did ya' do steal it!" sneered Buttercup.

"Actually, my dad, Mr. Edward McDowell gave it too me. They sorta' adopted me and now I live with them."

"Blossom, please don't leave. I miss you," said the Professor.

"I belong in Citysville, not here."

And with that she left. Leaving her family behind, but little did she know she would one day soon live with them.


	8. Why

" I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements (like the Rowdyruffs or the Professor). They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

"**Why"**

**Blossom flew threw the pouring rain. Her hair was soaked as was her clothes. She was wearing a pink tube top with a pink miniskirt and pink flip-flops. An hour later she reached Citysville. She flew up to her mansion and entered the doorway.

* * *

**

**"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" yelled the soaked redhead.**

**"We're in the den hunny!" yelled Blossom's "mom".**

**"I'll be there in a second, I need to change my clothes. They're soaked."**

**"Ok"**

Blossom walked up the spiral staircase to her room, which was in a tower; however, it was the highest point of the mansion. She opened the door and went in.

* * *

**Her room was painted light pink with a hot pink trim and she also had hot pink blinds and curtains. She had hot pink carpet. All of her doors were painted hot pink. Her room was quite pretty. She had a light pink canopy bed. There was a light pink cushioned window seat to the right of the light pink organizer. The window seat's window was a huge window that one could tan in or if one looked out the window during the morning one could see the sunrise and the whole city. Also, if one looked out the window in the evening, one could see the sunset and the whole city. As well, if one looked out the window at night one could see all the stars perfectly. To the right of the light pink canopy bed was a light pink nightstand. On the light pink nightstand were six books. Two of the books were for school, three of the books were for her pleasure, and one of the books was her diary. To the right of the light pink nightstand was a closet, filled with expensive designer clothes. At the bottom of the light pink bed there was a cedar chest filled with Blossom's special things. Straight from the cedar chest was a light pink table with a light pink television on it. The table the television was on had a drawer that pulled out with a play station in it. To the right of the table with the television on it there was a light pink organizer. It had stationary, stickers, cards, journals, and many other things in it. To the left of the table with the television on it there was a hot pink door. The door led to her bathroom. Her bathroom was painted like her room. Instead of hot pink carpet there was hot pink tile. Her shower curtain was hot pink as well. To the left of her canopy bed was another hot pink door, but this door led to her library. There were five rooms filled to the rafters with books. In the middle of the library there was a big, hot pink beanbag with a light pink lamp beside it. Her library was painted the same way as her room. Now back to Blossom…

* * *

**

**Blossom put on her pajamas. They were made of silk and were light pink with hot pink trim. She then walked back down the spiral staircase and went into the den to talk to her "parents.**

**"Blossom, there is something important we need to discuss with you," said her "father"," We are not your real parents, so we feel that when you start 8th grade that you should live with your real family."**

**"But-"**

**"If, they offer again to let you stay. We feel that it would not harm your education because I have taught you everything you would learn in the 8th grade and in the high school grades when you were little and it obviously still sticks with you because I have you do those tests on Saturdays. Of course, you though those tests only covered 7th grade material, but really they cover all the material discussed in middle school and high school. So you have basically graduated from my school."**

**"But-"**

**"Because of your powers, you grow smarter everyday and have a photographic memory. So, I think that repeating everything you have learned in that fancy, private school Utonium sends his kids to would be a grand way of reviewing. Of course, you would come and visit us on Sundays and sometime during the summer. So, you will need to have all your homework done by Saturdays in order to visit us on Sundays. I am not worried about that. What I am worried about is that Utonium told me that you and this Brick person don't get along. If, I hear that you cause any trouble if you are to live with them I will personally punish you myself."**

**"Dad, I don't want to leave," whispered Blossom. Her eyes were filling with tears.**

**"I don't want you to leave either, but it is best for you," said her "dad". His eyes and her "mom's" were filling with tears.**

**"We love you, Blossom, and wherever you go doesn't change that," said her "mom".**

**"I love you all to"**

**And at that point the whole McDowell family were crying and hugging each other. **

**"And if, I hear that Utonium is not taking proper care of you and will personally come and get you and tell him off," said Blossom's "father".**

**And with that they all laughed, but little did they know that something would come and wake their "daughter" in the middle of the night. **


	9. Danger Strikes

" I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

" Danger Strikes"

**After the unpleasant conversation with her "parents" Blossom went up to **

**her room. She then did her nightly routine of brushing her teeth, flossing, **

**rinsing with mouth wash, washing her face, putting on her special face**

**cream, then giving her cream time to dry before she put on her night facial**

**mask, detangling her hair, and lastly brushing her hair one hundred times.**

**After that, she climbed into her light pink canopy bed. She then read a **

**chapter of her Chinese Literature book. After that, she wrote in her diary. **

**By then it was midnight, but the redhead wasn't ready to go to sleep just **

**yet. She thrust the covers off herself, and got out of bed. Then, she walked **

**toward her library. She knew her parents had an intruder alarm, but she **

**copied her dad's Pygothian Algorism; which, unlocked the door without **

**setting off any alarms. She quickly walked to the second room, then the **

**third, then the fourth, and then the fifth. When she got to the fifth room, she **

**quickly walked to the back of the library. In the back of the library she**

**walked to the last bookcase, which was up against the wall.**

**There she pulled the book labeled A Tell Tale Heart and soon a secret **

**passage appear. She went through the passage and found old spell books **

**for fairies, witches, and sorcerers. She walked toward the back of the **

**magic library when something caught her eye. She changed her course and **

**saw this musty book with a red jewel in the cover. The jewel glowed red **

**and soon she had a glazed look on her eyes and her body glowed the same **

**shade of red as the jewel. BOOM! CRASH! BANG! BOOM! Several booms, **

**crashes, and bangs came from the direction of Townsville. She suddenly**

**stopped glowing and stopped looking at the book. The book vanished from **

**her sight. She then suddenly fell into a deep sleep. **

**

* * *

3:00am**

**"Brick, we can't take em' any longer!" yelled Buttercup. She gave him a **

**look that scared him silly. Buttercup Utonium was afraid that they were **

**in serious trouble. He knew he needed to get Blossom's help. Boomer**

**and Bubbles had already been knocked out and taken to the Professor**

**by Butch. Soon Brick heard, "I'm coming bro!". Brick saw a dark green**

**streak come up and saw a dark green laser going right towards Hex. **

**But instead, Hex just reflected the laser back; which, knocked Butch into a**

**skyscraper. **

**"Aw, is that the best you've got? You all are even more pathetic thanI **

**thought," hissed Hex. Hex was wearing a black, silk shirt that hung off her**

**shoulders and the sleeves covered half of her hands. She wore a silk, black **

**skirt that was cut like a "V". She wore black boots that went to her knee, **

**but didn't touch her knee. She had black hair with pink highlights and it **

**hung to her waist. Her eyes were a piercing black. She had black nails that **

**were striped with pink. She wore a black bat necklace. She then threw **

**black energy bombs at Buttercup and she passed out. That was the straw**

**that broke the camels back.**

**"Butch, I hate to do this to you, but I need to go get Blossom. Can**

**you handle her for five minutes?" inquired the redhead.**

**"Go on bro. I am the strongest. I can handle her!" shouted Butch.**

**Brick look at his brother. His hair was messed up and scorched and he was **

**Complete disaster.**

**"GO!" shouted Butch.**

**So, Brick flew into the dark night sky to find Blossom.**


	10. Nightmare

"**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are all elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

**

"**Nightmare"**

Blossom's eyes fluttered open. She jumped out of her bed. She let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. She repeated that wrong phrase over and over in her mind. Suddenly, she saw an eerie red glow. No, it was not a dream. She broke into a cold sweat. The red glow was coming closer and closer. She tried to let out a scream, but sound would not come. She tried to call for help, but words would not come. She tried to run, but she couldn't move. All she could do was wait…wait for her fate. The pressure was too much. She then fainted.

Brick soared into the foggy night sky. His eyes were strained from being up from midnight till now, 3:00am. His body ached all over and his limbs were sore. His mind was going to sleep and soon his body would follow. He had to stay awake. Remembering his brother, he felt a surge of energy. No, he would not fall asleep. His mind came out of its slumber and he flew faster than light. He could feel the wind through his hair. Yes, this is what he lived for.

He came to her house. He looked at his reflection in the huge window in the front of the house. Dirt was ground into his skin, and he had many cuts and bruises. His hair was singed and messed up. He was a complete mess. He felt embarrassed. Looking more of a peasant than a crime fighter and entering the famous McDowell family house. He gathered his pride. Why should he be embarrassed? He was Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Duo. He used common sense and guessed that it would be the biggest house in Citysville. His guess was correct. He flew to the house's highest tower for his remarkable vision picked up pink curtains that were fluttered out the open window. He knew at once that it was Blossom's room. He entered the window and found her on the floor. She had passed out. She was sweating and she wore a frightened look on her shocked face. He put her in her bed and got a cup full of water from her bathroom. He sprinkled some water on her forehead and behind her ears. She stopped sweating and her mouth turned into a frown. Slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Brick what are you doing here?" inquired Blossom.

" We need your help. Please come with me," replied Brick.

Blossom got out of her bed and threw on over her light pink tank top a faded,grey sweatshirt that said "Harvard" on the front. She then got out a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom. Once she had them on, she threw her hair into the style of today, a messy bun. Brick was amazed at how fast she was.

"Cmon'," said Blossom as she flung her pajama bottoms on her bed.

Brick and Blossom soared into the foggy night sky, Brick in the lead.

* * *

Readers,

Sorry I haven't updated since now. I've been on vacation. I was sure to leave plenty of foreshadowing. Read carefully and closely. Let you mind absorb the words. Please review, even though I really don't have to tell you that. Much gratitude to my constant reviewers.

Blossom4evah


	11. Fate Foretold

"**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

**

"**Fate Foretold"**

**While Blossom and Brick flew through the foggy night sky all was not ****well. If you remember correctly, you will remember that Brick left Butch on ****his own to defend the city. Well, let's take our attention to Butch. **

**BOOM! Butch was hurled into a skyscraper by Hex. His hair was****scorched and he had many cuts and bruises. Unlike Brick, he was ****soaking wet and coughing from fighting in the rain for so long. Dirt,****ashes, and rubble were ground into his skin. His skin and clothes ****were covered in a thick gray ash. He launched himself at Hex and ****tried to punch her, but she blocked and grasped his hand and broke it. ****Butch scream in pain and miles away…**

"**Brick, did you hear that?" asked Blossom.**

"**Hear what?" asked Brick.**

"**Nothing, we need to hurry. Take my hand."**

"**Why would I do that? I don't like you."**

"**So I can use super sonic speed and get us there now!"**

"**Whatever."**

**When Brick didn't take her hand, Blossom thrust her hand into his and ****flew faster than light. In seconds Blossom and Brick were at where Butch ****and Hex were. Blossom saw that Butch was about to get hit hard by Hex's ****dark energy blast, so she flew so fast all you could see of her was a pink ****streak. She knocked Butch out of the way and used her light shield to ****protect herself. **

"**So this is your savior Rowdyruff Boys?" asked Hex," She doesn't ****even know how to use her dark powers. That won't help much."**

**She then turned to Blossom.**

"**I don't know you. Hi, I am Hex, Master of Dark Powers. You ****have much potential, with a good teacher you would succeed."**

"**My name is Blossom."**

"**Blossom who?"**

"**Just Blossom."**

"**Ok. Greetings Blossom, it is a pleasure to meet you. Did you know ****that your name in my language on my planet means 'angel'?"**

"**Will you two just fight already!" screamed Brick.**

"**Brick, if you want my help then you will let me do things my way. No, ****Hex, I didn't know. Where are you from anyway?"**

**Brick and Butch just stood there waiting for Blossom to fight. **

"**I come from the darkness."**

"**Seriously, where are you from?"**

"**I was born from darkness, but I have made Kryzo my home."**

"**Where is Kryzo? I have never even heard of that planet."**

"**Kryzo is located in the Andromeda Galaxy. Where you earthlings ****can't go. Unless, you can fly, like yourself."**

"**Cool. I wish to visit there someday. Would you like to be my first ****best friend from Kryzo?"**

"**I would love to. But, I need to tell you your destiny, for you are ****unaware of it. You are the chosen one. The one to protect the galaxy and ****later you will try to help the earthlings protect their planet from my master. ****But, you will fail. You will surrender to you pure destiny, to destroy the ****world. Darkness will consume you and you will destroy the world."**

"**No! I will NEVER do that! Never, Never, Never!" yelled Blossom ****through her tears.**

"**I am sorry, but you will. You are the chosen one. You will become ****angry, and that anger will turn to hate. You will be dark to the core. My ****Master can teach you how to use your powers, especially the dark ones."**

**Blossom stood there. She tried to scream, but sound wouldn't come. She ****tried to speak, but words wouldn't come. She tried to move, but she ****couldn't. She just stood there crying. Then anger consumed her.**

"**You lie! I won't. I couldn't," said Blossom with fury," I don't fall for ****your trick. I don't buy your little story. I'm not that naïve. Tell your master****that I don't need help. I don't have dark powers and I can control my ****powers."**

"**I thought you would say that."**

"**I still want to be your friend though."**

"**Enough with the chit chat! Let's just fight! I am soaked. If you weirdos ****haven't noticed it's raining!" yelled Brick.**

**Blossom socked him in his jaw with a strong upper cut. Hex smiled. Not a ****laughing smile, but an evil smile.**

"**You would be a great friend to have, smart, strong, and determined," ****said Hex and as she did Blossom smiled ,"Too bad I have to destroy ****you."**

**Blossom's smiled faded. **

"**You would be a great friend too, strong, cool, pretty, and smart. ****It's too bad it has to be like this."**

**At that, the two girls sprang into action. Blossom flew at Hex with great ****speed. She landed an uppercut to Hex's jaw and a strong kick to her gut. ****Hex tried to land a kick to Blossom gut, but Blossom caught her foot, and ****flippedup inthe air. That move made Hex slam into the ground. Hex got ****up, but her eyes widened when she noticed Blossom had a HUGE energy ****ball in her hands. Blossom threw the energy ball and it hit Hex with ****massive force. Blossom flew up into the sky. Then, Hex shot dark hand ****beams at Blossom. Blossom dodged each beam. When finally Hex stopped,****and the ash cleared Blossom flew through the ash. Her eyes glowed pink. ****She then threw fifteen energy beams, which are pretty powerful. Each beam ****hit hex. Then, Blossom swooped down on Hex and landed three 15x ****punch/kick combos. By then Hex was pretty beat. She looked at Blossom. ****Blossom was covered in ash and had a couple of bruises and cuts. Her ****red hair was flapping in the wind, like a cape. She had a heroic frown on ****her face. Both girls stared at each other.**

"**You fight with fury. Don't let your anger take over you. You might be ****able to avoid your fate, but I doubt it. You are too angry inside," said Hex.**

"**I AM NOT ANGRY!" screamed Blossom. **

**Her eyes glowed red. Her body as well glowed red. She floated into the sky and curled into a ball. Then she uncurled, and she let out a massive, red energy bomb. When ****the ash and rubble cleared many building were destroyed and the north ****part of the town was barely standing. Blossom and Hex were fighting ****in the south part of town, so that tells the you all how massive and ****powerful this blast was. Blossom looked for Hex. She didn't see her, but ****she could sense a weak dark aura. She twirled around and caught Hex's ****punch that would have hit her back hard. She held her fist tight and then****did what Hex did to Butch. Her eyes glowed a redder red, and she then ****roke Hex's arm with one twist. Hex cried out in pain, anger, and fr****ustration. Hex could barely breathe, that energy blast had almost killed ****her.**

"**I'll be back," wheezed Hex. **

**A cloud of black then surrounded them, and w****hen ****the cloud cleared Hex was gone.**

"**Took you long enough to fight her," growled a wet and tired Brick.**

**Blossom whirled around. Her eyes glowed an intense red. Her hands ****glowed red and she let out five energy beams at Brick. Each hit him ****head on, and she went in for the kill when Butch interfered.**

"**Blossom, this isn't like you. Come back to your senses. Ignore what ****Hex said. She was lying."**

**With those words Blossom's eyes stopped glowing ****red, and she ****unclenched her fists. **

"**Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just get tired of that moron's ****insults," growled Blossom.**

"**Well, I wouldn't have said anything if you would have had consideration ****for us and hurried the fight up, so we would not get sick. Now, Butch and I ****will probably get sick. Thanks a lot Einstein! Besides you didn't have to ****throw energy beams at me," grumbled Brick.**

"**It serves you right. Did you expect me to take it?"**

"**No, but I didn't expect you to turn into miss angry."**

"**Uh! You are so hard to get along with. You know what I hate you! And, I ****don't want to talk to you again…EVER!" she screamed with such fury that ****Brick and Butch were a little taken aback. **

**Blossom shot into the sky and ****flew faster than ****light back to her house.**

"**Why do you have to be so mean to her?" asked Butch.**

"**All I did was be blunt and tell her what I thought," replied Brick," Come ****on, let's go home."**

**

* * *

The two ruffs flew off back to their home. When they got there, they ****immediately took hot showers and took care of their cuts. They then ****ate. What happened after that was horrid. The boys told the Professor ****what happened, and Butch told the Professor about Blossom and ****Brick's argument. The Professor was furious with Brick and they got into ****a big argument. I usually wouldn't include detailed information about ****Blossom's real family and what happened to them, because this story ****is about Blossom ( the viewpoints of the other will be published after this ****story). I will make an exception and disclose this information, though.**

"**Brick, how could you!" yelled the Professor.  
**

"**Hey! I didn't do anything wrong! I just told her what I thought!"**

"**You did more than that! I can't believe you! You disgust me!"**

"**Your just playin' favorites! You like her than me, so she is ****automatically right!"**

"**That's not true, and you know it! Stop lying!"**

"**Oh Blossom! You're so smart! I love you more than my other ****daughters just because you ran like a weakling!" mocked Brick.**

"**That's not true! And she wasn't weak for running! She did herself a ****favor! I can't see her still having her sanity living with you! You're always ****mean to her and everybody else! I can see why Mojo and Him abandoned ****you! I can't stand you!" screamed the Professor.**

**Those words cut into Brick like a knife. He tried to speak, but words ****wouldn't come. He tried to run, but he could move. He just stood there, and ****took every blow. It seemed that the Professor would never stop. When he ****finally did Brick was relieved.**

"**Now," said the Professor calmly," your punishment will be this. You ****will be grounded for a month of not going anywhere, but school and ****crime fighting. You will do all your chores and your siblings chores. That ****includes Bubbles and Buttercup's chores. You will apologize to Blossom,****and you will give up your leadership position to her. If she doesn't accept,****then Butch will be the new leader of the Rowdyruff Boys… for a month."**

**Brick gave the Professor a blank stare. He had lost everything. He was ****deeply hurt, and tried not to show it. Butch could tell he was hurt just by ****his eyes. **

"**Professor, don't you think that the punishment isn't really fair? He ****didn't do anything that bad. He doesn't deserve that punishment. Your ****always telling us to be fair, and that isn't fair. The least you can do is let ****him be leader," said Butch.**

"**I'm sorry Butch, but your brother deserves his punishment in my ****book," said the Professor," Now go to bed, both of you."**

"**I hate you," whispered Brick.**

"**What did you say young man?" asked the Professor.**

"**I said I hate you! All you care about is Blossom! Blossom this and ****Blossom that! I get tired of it! I'm just as strong or smart as Blossom! ****In fact, I think I would rather live on the streets again than live here! ****I hate it here! I hate you, and I hate…no despise…no loathe entirely that ****stupid girl that your obsessed with, Blossom!" screamed Brick. **

**Brick went to his room and slammed the door. The Professor was taken ****aback a bit. He was deeply hurt. Unfortunately, things would never be right with the Professor and Brick again. And, in the near future, the Professor would regret the things he said to Brick that night, because he would be to late to change anything.**

**"Y****ou come back here, young man!" yelled the Professor hoarsely.**

"**Make me! You're not my dad!" screamed Brick from his room.**

**That hurt the Professor more than anything Brick said. He gave up and ****went up to his room. Butch shook his head and went to their room to ****console his brother. **

**NOTE: The Rowdy Ruff Boys share a huge room, but it is divided into ****sections for each boy by a walls.**

**Note: The Rowdyruff boys have the same hairstyles BEFORE him re-created them.**

**

* * *

Back at her home, Blossom was unaware of the damage she had accidently "caused". ****She grumbled to herself as she took her warm shower. Then, she changed ****into her pajamas. She then took care of her few cuts. Then she popped ****some popcorn and ate it before going to bed. While in bed she let go of her ****anger and mentally forgave Brick and asked for forgiveness for herself. ****She then fell asleep. Not noticing her missing diary.**


	12. The Spark

"**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

**

**The Spark**

Brick slammed his door to his adjoined room with his brothers. Boomer was in the lab. He was sleeping. He had been knocked unconscious during their fight with Hex. He laid down on his bed. He was about to turn the lights of and go to sleep when he remembered what he had swiped… her diary. Finally, he could step into her world. He quickly jumped out of bed, and got the diary from his jeans pocket (all he wore to bed was his boxers). He skimmed through it to the entry the day after her horrid deed. It read:

* * *

December 24, 1997 

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst day of my life. A time when I have proved to myself that I am nothing. I am worthless. I am stupid, and insignificant. I thought I could handle pressure, but I can't. One wrong move, and my whole life is over. I have no feelings left. I can't cry, for I have cried for the whole day. My head is spinning. I have thrown up 25 times today. I counted. Seven of the times, I threw up blood. I know I should have gone downstairs and told the Professor, but I don't want to see their harsh, cold stares anymore. My whole family hates me. The rest of the world praises me. For, if it weren't for me they would all be dead. From Townsville to L.A., L.A. to Paris, Paris to the UK, the UK to Kenya, and the rest of the whole world would be dead. Nobody would have been living on Earth if it weren't for me. I am so confused! Did I make the right decision or not? My family tells me I didn't, but the world tells me I did. I can't take it anymore! My mind is spinning. My body is sore and in pain. My eyes are swollen and red. I have nothing left to live for. I don't want to hear their harsh words and see their cold stares anymore. I have made my decision. I am leaving Townsville. From there I don't know where I will go, but I am packing the essentials tonight. I will jump off the Townsville Bridge and stage it to where it looks like suicide. I will tell my family I was so miserable I committed suicide. That way they won't be pained with me and my decision anymore. I have to go get ready for my "play".

Love,

A miserable Blossom

* * *

After reading that entry he wanted to know more about her. So, he read her whole diary. It took from 6:00pm till 3:00pm. When he finally finished, he put the diary on his red beanbag and went to sleep.

* * *

Far away, Blossom was still sleeping. At around 4:00pm, she woke up. She went downstairs for dinner. Her parents were already eating. They both smiled when they saw her. She sat in her usual chair. 

"So, are you feeling ok?" inquired her "father".

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. I was woken up at around 3:15am by Brick. He needed my help in fighting crime. I was fighting crime till about, 4:00am. Then Brick and I got in an argument, so I was really tired when I got home. I didn't get back to bed about 7:00am," replied Blossom.

"Oh, so that's why you were so tired."

"Yeah"

The rest of the dinner was in silence. After dinner, Blossom went up to her room, and fell asleep while reading "How to Control the Supernatural: A Book of Light Spells and Incantations".

* * *

The next day… 

Brick eyes slowly opened. He looked at the clock. It was 8:00am. He thrust the covers off himself, and headed for the shower. After his shower, he put on a pair of blue jeans and a red, long sleeve shirt. He could feel the pain of hunger in his stomach. He opened the door to the kitchen and went in. There were four pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Brick, I was just telling your brothers, Bubbles, and Buttercup about your punishment," said the Professor.

"Ok. What's for breakfast, I'm starving!" he replied.

"Just blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and strawberries."

"It sounds delicious!"

"Too bad you can't have breakfast."

"WHAT! That's not fair! I have to have breakfast!"

"You'll get breakfast alright…AFTER you go over to Blossom's house and ask her to be leader for a month while your punishment is going on."

"That's not fair! I'm starving!"

"If you don't go now you won't get any!" replied the Professor sharply.

"Fine," said Brick coldly as he walked out the door.

Brick flew through the foggy early morning sky. The sky was overcast and there was a great chance it could rain.

'Great just my luck,' thought Brick when he saw the sky.

He was almost at the Citysville/ Townsville border when it started to pour down rain. The sky shook with thunder and lighting. He wasn't even near her house and he was soaked. He flew as fast as he could and dodged the many lighting bolts in the sky. He didn't see a lighting bolt coming at him from behind and was electrocuted. He felt the sharp shocks of pain surge through his body.

'Damn,' he thought.

When it was over he quickly landed and started to run toward the center of Citysville.

'Keep going Brick, your almost there,' he thought to himself.

When he finally reached her house, he ran up to the door and rang the door bell. A man in a tux opened the door.

"Um, excuse me, who are you? I don't remember Master McDowell telling me he was expecting guests," said the butler.

"That's because I wasn't," said a man in blue suit.

He appeared to be in his forties. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. Brick guessed that this was Mr. McDowell.

"Sorry, I'm Brick. I need to talk to Blossom as soon as possible," said Brick.

"Oh yes, Brick. Blossom has told us a lot about you."

'I sure hope she told them more good about me than bad,' thought Brick.

"Please do come in. You're soaked to the bone. Jenkins, get this boy some dry clothes to wear," said Mr. McDowell.

"Yes, Master McDowell," replied Jenkins.

The butler went up the stairs and disappeared from Brick's view.

"That's our butler, Jenkins," said Mr. McDowell.

"Oh," said Brick.

'Wow they sure are rich,' thought Brick.

"Please, sit down. I will be right back. I am going to go get Blossom for you," said Mr. McDowell as he motioned for Brick to sit down on a comfy sofa.

"Thanks, but I prefer to stand," replied Brick.

"Ok, your choice."

Mr. McDowell walked out of the room, leaving Brick shivering in the large front room alone.


	13. The Spark Part II

"I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

**The Spark: Part II**

Brick saw the Butler come down the stairs with some clothes. The Butler pointed him to the bathroom where he changed into them. He now wore a red Abercrombie sweatshirt with a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Um…Thanks," said Brick.

"Your Welcome Master Brick. Have you had breakfast?" inquired the Butler.

"To be honest, no."

"Come along then."

Brick followed the Butler to the kitchen were he whipped up some pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles. Brick was amazed at how much food there was. He devoured it like he hadn't eaten in forever. The Butler's eyes got big when he saw Brick had eaten it all. The Butler (I will from here call him Jenkins) told Brick that he could go into the sitting room while waiting for Blossom. Brick waited for about 5 minutes and then an angry Blossom appeared. She wore a scowl of pure hatred. She wore a pink halter top with a pink jacket. She also wore some faded blue jeans.

"Come on up to my room," she said with a huff.

Brick followed her throughout the house of mazes. There were so many rooms it was a wonder she didn't get lost. Finally they arrived at her room. She went in a shut the door.

"Here to argue more? Cuz' I have some words for you and they aren't pretty," said the pink puff.

"No. I am here to apologize. I am sorry about last night," said Brick.

"The Professor is making you do this isn't he?"

"Well…no…I mean yeah."

"I knew it! Butch probably ratted you out and now the Professor is punishing you. This was part of your punishment, right?"

"Yeah. Also, I wanted to know if you would like to be leader of the Powerpuff Duo and Rowdyruff Boys."

A shocked look appeared on her face.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that…the Professor must be really coming down hard on you."

"More than you know," mumbled Brick.

"I reject the offer. I already told the man I don't want to lead."

"_Oh great! Now Butch will ruin the Powerpuff Duo and Rowdyruff Boys. He can't lead worth a flip_," thought Brick.

"I have a proposition for the Professor that will get your sorry ass off the hook."

"HEY! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Do you want to be leader again or not!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm listening."

"Tell the Professor that I will fight with the Powerpuff Duo and Rowdyruff Boys for…um how long is your punishment?"

"One month."

"One month, BUT only if you are leader."

A smug looked appeared on her face, and a shocked look appeared on Brick's face.

"Why are you helping me? I have been so mean to you, but you are just being nice in return."

"You don't understand my choice. I knew that if you did you would be nicer."

"Oh yeah. About that…um I sorta took and read your diary."

"WHAT! My diary is…OMG! YOU DID! YOU LITTLE-"

"And I understand your choice. You made the right choice. I am sorry I was so blind."

His trueness surprised Blossom.

"Oh…um…well. Do you want to stay a while?"

"I would be honored."

"_He's sorta sweet…once you get to know him_," thought Blossom.

"_She's really hott. I wonder why I never really noticed before now?_" thought Brick's 13-year-old mind.

"_He's pretty hott. I wonder why I never noticed?_" thought Blossom.

Both thinking about each other, they entered Blossom's library.


	14. The Proposition

"I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

**The Proposition**

Brick's eyes widened in amazement at the sight of Blossom's library. It had any book he could even dream of.

"Wow," he uttered in amazement.

"There are four more rooms jammed to the rafters with books," replied Blossom.

"Your adopted parents are loaded!"

"You could say that."

"It must be awesome being this rich!"

"It's a blessing and a curse."

"How so?"

"Well, it's a blessing because you can have anything you need or want, but it is a curse because some people will use you just for your money."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. So…. what books do you want to borrow first?"

"I can borrow some of them!"

"Yeah, we're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"So, that definitely means you can borrow some of my books. I have some books in mind for you. Follow me."

* * *

Brick followed her through the maze of books. He followed her till she reached the back of the fifth room of books. She pulled a book, which Brick recognized as Edgar Allen Poe's _A Tell Tale Heart._ Suddenly, a secret passage appeared. He stared in shock. She walked into the midnight black of the passage. Brick sensed something about the passage. He sensed pure evil. He shuddered with pure disdain for the passage, until she returned with some very old books.

"You want to progress your powers, right?" she inquired.

"Yeah, sure," he responded.

"Well, then don't despise this passage. Yes, there is pure evil in some of the books, but I have those locked away."

He looked shocked," How did you know what I thought about the passage?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can read minds."

He stared in horror, "You haven't-"

"No, I haven't read your mind until now. Trust me. If I am your friend than you will trust me."

"Ok, fine. Sorry."

"It's fine. Here are some books that I think you will like," she said as she handed him 10, old, tattered books.

He read the titles," _How To Increase Your Power, Channeling Your Energy, How To Read Mind, Telekinesis, Ultimate Power, Wind, Water, Fire, Snow, Earth_. WOW! These books are awesome! These are really gonna' help," he said excitedly.

"These books are how I got almost all of the powers I have today."

"Cool. How did you-"

His cell phone cut him off. He quickly answered it, and was enraged by an angry voice.

"BRICK, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" yelled an angry Professor.

"COOL IT! I AM STILL AT BLOSSOM'S HOUSE!" He yelled back.

"YOU GET YOUR AS-, URM BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU'VE HARMED HER I SWEAR-"

" I HAVEN'T HURT HER! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM! SOME KIND OF MONSTER!"

With that he hung up. His eyes turned a crimson red. He clenched his fist.

"THAT MORON IS-"

"Brick, calm down. He doesn't mean to hurt you. He is just being protective. You worried him."

"Yeah, well-"

"Come on, let's go over to your house, and I will tell the Professor about my proposition."

"Fine."

"Hold on to my hand."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

He reluctantly, but willingly grabbed her hand. She fazed them through the roof, and tore off toward his home faster than light. He was amazed with her powers.

He thought,"_ If she developed new powers, which she probably did, then why didn't I get them? I am, after all, her counterpart. So, I should have one, small strand of her DNA, and she should have one, small strand of my DNA. This doesn't make any sense…"_

His thinking was cut off by her saying, "Here we are."

* * *

The two redheads entered the home without a word. Both thought of what would happen next. 


	15. The Beginning of the End

"I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work."

* * *

"The Beginning of the End" 

The two redheads stepped inside to see a furious Professor; however, his demeanor changed when he saw Blossom. She wore a sly smirk on her face. He wasn't going to like what she had to say. Unfortunately, somebody else knew he would. A dark shadow watched curiously how the Professor would react to Blossom's little plot.

"Professor," said Blossom," I have a proposition for ya'."

"I'm all ears," he replied.

"Well, I will fight with the Powerpuff Duo and Rowdyruff Boys for one month, but ONLY if Brick is leader."

Her family stared in amazement. This was a change of pace. Usually Brick and Blossom were fighting like cats and dogs, but now they were friends.

" _Oh NO! My worst fear has come true. They a-are f-friends_," thought Buttercup.

Buttercup stared into Brick's eyes. They were a softer red than usual. She stared in utter horror. Brick had a crush on Blossom. Her mouth turned into a jealous frown.

"I don't know Blossom," said a shocked Professor," Your proposition doesn't really benefit the team. The only way I would agree to it is if you lived here for the month that you worked with the Powerpuff Duo and Rowdyruff Boys."

Her mouth turned into a sad frown.

"_Oh NO! She isn't going to do it! What am I going to do!" _thought Brick.

"I-I-I'll do it," she sadly stammered.

Their faces had shocked expressions on them.

"It would be for the best of the team," she whispered sadly.

"Wonderful!" the professor said excitedly.

He ignored her sad exterior, and continued to tell her what was what and things like that.

"And… I want you to move in…today!"

"WHAT!"

"Well, yeah."

"Fine. But I don't like this one bit."

"Then why are you doing it?" Buttercup hissed.

"It is the best for Townsville," Blossom whispered," Sometimes, sacrifices must be made."

"Blood is thicker than water…WHO WAS THE IDOIT WHO CAME UP WITH THAT! You obviously think that it is ok to sacrifice your sister for some stupid relic! Ya' know what? You disgust me, Blossom. You really do," yelled Buttercup.

She had crossed the line. Blossom's eyes glowed a hot pink. Her hands glowed a hot pink.

"What would you want? A destroyed Townsville with dead bodies as far as the eye can see or one death! " She screamed.

Silence…

"I will do what is best for Townsville whether you like it or not!" she screamed," And nobody will stop me!"

"Oh yeah? Well eat this!" screamed Buttercup as she powered up for her strongest blast, the ball bomb.

Buttercup threw the ball bomb at Blossom; however, she just stood there. The ball bomb hit Blossom, and bounced right back at Buttercup. Her eyes narrowed.

Blossom threw 10 hot pink energy beams at Buttercup. Each hit her head on. They knocked Buttercup flat on the ground into a bowing position.

"Let that show you who is the better girl," hissed Blossom," You little jerk. If you even cared about Townsville you wouldn't be doing this. I don't like this, and I know you don't, but this is how it has to be. Deal with it."

She turned around and harshly said to the Professor," I will move in tomorrow morning. Deal with it."

Buttercup got up.

"LET THIS SHOW YOU WHO IS THE BETTER GIRL!" she screamed as she threw a strong punch at Blossom.

Blossom, however, grabbed her hand, and snapped it down, which broke it. Buttercup cried out in pain. Blossom grabbed her by her shirt collar and pulled her into the air.

"I SAID DEAL WITH IT!" screamed Blossom as she tossed Buttercup like a rag doll across the room.

Buttercup landed with a thud. She was going to fly back at Blossom, but Brick grabbed her.

"Let it go," Brick whispered," For your own safety, let it go."

"Whatever…lover boy," growled Buttercup.

Brick, however was unable to hear her.

Blossom faced Buttercup," There are going to be some major changes around her whether you like it or not."

Buttercup shot an eye beam at Blossom, but Blossom shot her own eye beam, and it dissolved Buttercup's eye beam.

"I'll be here tomorrow…5pm sharp. If you all are not here, then the deal is off," she growled.

"We'll be here," replied the Professor.

With those words, the beginning of the end started. By the end of December Brick and Blossom would be sworn enemies.


	16. The Beginning of the End Part II

" I don't own the Powepuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work. I also don't own the song Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani."

* * *

"The Beginning of the End Part II"

She kissed her "parents" good-bye with tears stinging her eyes. They got inside the pink limousine, and Jenkins, her butler drove her to her doom. The closer she got, the closer he got to the day. The day. The day that would end it all. Every ounce of love…destroyed. He would spurn her heart, which would cause dramatic changes. Today was the day. The beginning of the end.

* * *

The pink limousine pulled up into the driveway of the simple white house. She stepped out of the limousine, kissed her butler, her "third father", her caretaker, her problem solver, but mostly importantly her friend. Tears streamed down her face, as did his as he gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek. He would not she her again for many more years. She clung tight to him, and he whispered comforting words in her ear. He walked her up to the house, and she tried to look happy.

"Blossom!" said the Professor, " How nice to see you."

Her good acting talents failed her, "I am s-s-o h-happy to be here….God, I can't do it. I know it's for the best of Townsville, but I can't do it. I refuse! I won't do it. I won't leave."

"Oh yes, you will," said her "father" sternly, "Remember what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes, but-"

"Not buts. You are staying here. You know Townsville needs you the most right now…don't let the people down."

"But dad…I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave either, but Townsville needs you… don't disappoint them," he said with tears stinging his eyes and he hugged his daughter.

"Oh, we love you Blossom…no matter what you do," said her emotional mother and she hugged her and started bawling.

The two men stared at two girls…watching them bawl their eyes out.

"Feel free to call, or something," said her dad…he was about to break and he knew it.

"It's time to go, Gertrude," he said.

The said mother and father walked out of the doorway being comforted by each other and their butler.

Blossom watched as they drove away.

"_I can't let this happen…I AM NOT LOSING THEM!"_ she screamed inside her head.

"Wait! Don't leave me…" she screamed as she ran after the car.

She tripped on a bump and fell to the groundscraping her knees, legs, and hands.

"Alone," she whispered as she watched her dearly beloved parents drive off.

Her mother and father waved good-bye in the window, with tears streaming down their faces. She hung her head. She had failed. She hit the concrete with her fist, and cried.

Her pink miniskirt flapped in the wind and her tube top wasn't helping her stay warm. She pulled herself off the ground and limped over to her new home…at least for a month anyways. Her pink eyes had turned a bluish color. Her tube top and skirt where stained with dirt and dust. Her hair was messed up. Her make-up smeared. Her legs, elbows, and hands bleeding.

"Here honey, let me help you with those," said the Professor when he noticed she was trying to carry her bags, but they kept slipping from her bloody, sweaty palms.

"I can carry them," she whispered. She picked up the bags and put them into the house.

"Where am I going to be staying?" she asked

"Come with me."

* * *

She followed him up a staircase to a pink room. It had hot pink boa trim. In the middle of the room was huge queen sized waterbed. At the end of the bed was a chest with lock and key. The room contained a pink nightstand by the bed with a pink lamp with hot pink boa trim, a pink dresser, and there were many pictures frames, with no pictures. There was a pink TV, play station, sofa, pink coffee table, and beanbag chairs by her sun window, which wasby her bathroom door.Across from that was a pink desk, computer, and printer. On the other side of her bed there was a huge stereo. There were four doors. One was a bathroom. It had pink paint and hot pink boa trim. It contained a pink toilet, sink, and bathtub. There was a room marked "Spa" on it. She entered and there was a Jacuzzi, nail center, face center, foot center, tanning salon, and small pool. She exited the bathroom, and went into another room marked "Study Room" it contained three huge bookshelves, a pink desk, a green house effect room, a globe, a pink sofa, and three pink beanbags. She exited the room and went into a room marked "Powder Room". There was a pink beauty chest with lights, just like the movie stars have when they get ready. There were numerous beauty products, but even with all of this she still wasn't happy. She existed the room, and noticed a room marked "Window". She entered and there was a huge window with an attachedcouch, you could she the whole city from there. With her supervision she could probably she her parent's house. She tried it and saw her parents, crying, along with her butler entering the house. A sad smile appeared on her face. (Note: all of the rooms were pink with hot pink boa trim.)

"Its wonderful," she said enchanted by the room.

"I thought you would like it," replied the Professor," I will just leave you to unpacking your things."

She quickly unpacked her things. Afterwards, she jumped into her pink waterbed, pulled the pink sheets and pink boa trimmed comforter up over her head, and fell fast asleep with her head on her soft pink pillow.

* * *

Tuesday, December 20

Blossom's pink eyes fluttered open. She was startled when she realized she had fallen asleep last night. She quick took a bath, changed into a pink-jeweled tube top and miniskirt with pink crocs, took care of her scrapes from yesterday, did her hair, and made her bed. She went into the room marked "Study Room", and read until there was a knock on her door.

"Coming," she yelled.

She answered it. There stood Brick.

"Its breakfast time," he said," What would you like to eat?"

"I am not hungry, but thank you."

"Sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Making you live here. I know you really miss them."

"I chose to do this. Its for the best of Townsville."

"Are you sure you didn't do it just to make me happy?"

"Positive. There is no reason to feel bad about it. It wasn't your fault."

With that he went down the stairs. Her heart thudded in her chest. Had she fallen for him?

She continued to read until dinner. There was a knock on her door.

"Blossom dinner time!" yelled the Professor.

"I am not hungry!" she yelled back.

"_How rude of me…they have let me stay in this wonderful room, and I haven't even talked or done anything with them," _she thought.

She noticed walked into her room, and noticed her diary. There was a note on it that said…

"Thought I'd return this."

She smiled. She knew whom it was from. She put her diary in the chest and locked it tight. She hid the key in a secret door under her sun window in her room. She then walked down the stairs to great her family.

* * *

Buttercup was the first to notice her.

"Well look who it is…its Ms.Social," she sneered.

"I am sorry for my rudeness. There were just so many good books on the bookcases…I couldn't stop myself. Besides, I needed a little bit of alone time," she replied.

She sat down in a chair, and watched them eat. The dinner progressed in silence until…

"Tomorrow we're going boarding…wanna' come?" asked Brick.

Before she could respond Buttercup said," Brick why'd you ask HER to go boarding with us? She doesn't even know how, and besides she probably doesn't want to break a nail."

"I would be honored to come. Oh, and I do know how to board. I am not very good though. I will probably just watch you all," she responded in a fake chipper tone.

The Professor smiled thinking that she was really perking up. Brick was on his good list now.

"We can do something else-" he said, but was cut off by Blossom.

"Nothing of the sort is necessary. What I meant was that I will watch you all, see what you do, and learn how to board better. Besides, there are always races going on at this time, so if I get bored I can watch those," she replied.

"Ok."

"Uh huh, this my shit

All the girls stomp your feet like this

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Cause I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl

Oooh, this my shit, this my shit

Oooh, this my shit, this my shit

Oooh, this my shit, this my shit

Oooh, this my shit, this my shit

I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up," screamed Blossom's cell phone playing

"Hollaback Girl", by Gwen Stefani (I don't own "Hollback Girl", Gwen Stefani owns "Hollaback Girl").

Her family stared in horror, and she did also Blossom's face turned bright red.

"Dang! That's my cell!" she stuttered.

She reached inside her Gucci purse, which was sitting on the couch blasting Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani (I don't own this song…duh). She quickly tried to pick it up, but fumbled it and it flew up into the air. She quick dove for it and caught it.

Breathing heavily she answered it," H-h-hello! OMG! MUFFY! I MISS YOU TOO! WHAT! NO WAY! OMG! I WISH I COULD BE THERE AND SEE IT! THAT IS WAY SWEET! HE DID? AHH! THAT IS SOOO SWEET!"

She looked at her family. They looked sorta annoyed.

"Hey muff…. I need to call you back. I am eating dinner. K. Luv' ya! Chow!"

"Sorry about that," Blossom said.

The rest of the dinner lasted in silence. After dinner Brick was made to do all of the dishes, take out the trash, clean the table and placemats, and put all of the leftovers in the fridge. He was exhausted afterwards. He went straight to his room, and went to sleep…much to Blossom's disappointment. She was hoping that he would talk to her. She was very lonely. She tried calling Muffy, but Muffy's phone was off. With, nobody to talk to she jumped into her waterbed, and went to sleep.


	17. Before It All

"**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work. I also don't own the song _Dirty Little Secret _by the All American Rejects."**

* * *

Before It All

Wednesday, December 21

Blossom's pretty pink eyes fluttered open. She jumped out of her bed and got ready. She got a shower, put on a hot pink tube top and miniskirt, and then straightened her hair and brushed it 100 times. Then she did her make-up. She put on some metallic looking pink eye shadow, with mascara, and lip gloss that made her lips look wet. She pulled on her pink coat with pink fur and fur balls on the draw string. Then she put on her furry pink earmuffs, and put on her pink snow boots with furry balls on the some pink string that was for show. She looked very pretty. She stuffed her lip gloss into her coat pocket for later…just in case she needed any touch-ups. She grabbed her pink scarf and threw it over her neck. The scarf was the same pink as the rest of her attire, and it had pink ribbons hanging off of it at the end. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She heard the clanging of silverware. They were eating. Blossom never ate breakfast, so she didn't care that she missed breakfast. She walked into the kitchen.

"Well good morning sweetheart," said the Professor cheerily," What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'm not all that hungry," she replied.

"Um, ok."

"So, where are we going to go boarding?" she asked sitting down next to Brick, even though there was another chair by Bubbles.

"The Townsville slopes off course! They are on the outskirts of town in the woods…perfect for boarding," he responded.

"_This is all the conversation I can get out of this guy! What a Mr.Social," _she thought.

To her surprise Brick tried to make conversation.

"So…do you know the basics of boarding?" he asked.

"I think I do," she said with a smirk. She knew she was an expert snowboarder, but she did want to tell them that. They might think she was bragging.

She could tell he was a little uneasy talking to her. She frowned.

"Well, looks like everybody is ready to go," said Blossom.

"You all go on ahead I have to clean up," Brick said with a frown with a hint of irritation in his voice. He shot an "I hate you" look at the Professor.

"Hmmm…I have an idea," said Blossom with an evil smirk. Her eyes glowed a bright pink, as did her hands. She flew around the room at top speed creating a whirlwind. When the whirlwind stopped, everything was perfectly cleaned and in their proper places. She gave a satisfied smirk. Everybody stared at her with awe.

"Cmon' let's go!" she said excitedly.

* * *

They all flew of in a rainbow of pink, red, blue, baby blue, green, and light green. Brick led the way. They landed at a snowboarding place in the Townsville woods. It looked beautiful. There were many people already there. There were food restaurants and stands.

"So….what slope do you all want to do first?" asked Brick.

"Danger Cliff," said Buttercup with an evil smirk. Blossom wouldn't be able to board, or so she thought.

"Ok, let's go!" Blossom said excitedly.

"Wait a sec…. Blossom, I though you said you were a beginner boarder?" asked a suspicious Brick.

"Um, I, erm…can always try it. Let's just hurry up and board!" she said quickly.

When they got to the slope, Blossom realized Buttercup was trying to make her look bad. A determined frown got on her face.

"So…who's going first?" asked Brick.

"I will," said a determined Blossom.

"This is a slope for experts…maybe you should just watch," he replied.

"No. I am an expert," said Blossom.

She shoved her board off, and shot down the slope at top speed. She got to the first ramp and shoved her body into the air. She did a 360, 5 back flips, 4 front flips, a backside 180, and an indy grab. She did a perfect landing. She rapidly dodged the trees, rocks, and debris from unsuccessful snowboarders. Then she hit her 2nd ramp. She launched her body in the air. She did a 720 spin, 360, front flip – back flip combos, and stuck the landing. She made her turn and did a Giant Slalom I. Then she did a Giant Slalom II. On her 3rd ramp, she did a Haaken flip, Inverted aerial, and landed with a McTwist. On her next ramp, she shot of and did a Method Air. On her next ramp, she thrust herself so high, that she spun around and shot out some lasers, and then she had a perfect landing. For her ending, she thrust herself higher than ever off her last ramp and did a Tail Grab. She did a Giant Slalom I to stop. There was a mass of people huddled around the slope. They had obviously seen her performance. They clapped and cheered. She blushed and searched for her sisters, and their family friends, the Rowdy Ruff Boys in the crowd. She finally found them. She un-strapped her feet from her board, stepped on the end and it shot up in the air (not very high), and then she caught it (like how they do with skateboards). She then began to walk over to where her sisters and the RowdyRuff Boys were standing. Her sisters had a jealous/ angry frown on their faces. The boys looked shocked.

"B-B-But you said you were a beginner," mumbled an astounded Brick.

"I am sorry, but I lied. I thought you all would think that I was bragging if I told the truth. I am really sorry," said an ashamed Blossom.

"Blossom, we would have never thought that," replied Brick.

"Yeah," chimed in Boomer and Butch.

"But they- I'll tell you later," she said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Cmon' let's keep on boarding. It'll be fun," said Brick.

They boarded the whole afternoon. Blossom even taught the boys some new tricks. Brick really picked up fast. They all flew home for a good dinner. After dinner, Brick did his chores, and went right to bed…again, much to Blossom's disappointment. She really was lonely. Boomer saw that and they talked about art mostly. Boomer told Blossom about his drawings and even showed her some and Blossom showed Boomer some of hers. They soon grew tired and went to bed.

"_Boomer is really nice…but I still wish Brick would talk to me. I guess my crush on Brick is just my dirty little secret," _thought Blossom with a smile. She loved that song.

* * *

Thursday, December 22

Blossom's pink eyes fluttered open. Her alarm clock read 5:00am. She got out of her waterbed and got ready like she did for the snowboarding yesterday. Except, she wore a different shirt and skirt. She wore a hot pink miniskirt that was barely covering her butt and she had a pink shirt that said "Boys:

1. Put up with Blondes

2. Like Brunettes

3. Love Redheads For Life"

She smiled at her reflection in her mirror. She silently crept up on the roof to see the sun set. There was somebody already there. It was Brick. She walked up to him and sat beside him.

"You do this every morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, you?" he replied.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Why did you lie to us?"

"Because…I was afraid my sisters would get jealous and make it a miserable time, and then when Buttercup did that I got so mad that I blew it. I am really sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Hate you? Why? It's ok. I can't believe Christmas is almost here and that we-"

"OMG! CHRISTMAS! I FORGOT TO GET GIFTS! I HAVE TO GO SHOPPING…NOW!"

"Oh…well see ya'."

"Come with me! It'll be fun!"

"Ok."

The two flew over to the mall. Blossom asked Brick what which person liked and etc. She got an art set for Boomer and Bubbles. She got a new punching bag for Buttercup and Butch. A molecular scanner with combined lasers for the Professor, but she had no idea what to get Brick. They enjoyed each other's company greatly. Brick even did some Christmas shopping. Blossom noticed that he studied what she looked at when they went to Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch after she had "finished" her Christmas shopping. Maybe he was getting a present for her…no he could not like her the way she liked him.

"I'm starved! Let's get something to eat," said Brick…he was much for comfortable speaking to her now.

Blossom agreed and they went to the food court. Blossom and Brick got Pizza Hut and some smoothies from Smoothie King. They talked about lots of things and each enjoyed each others company. Both loved each other but were afraid to voice it.

* * *

Friday, December 30

Days had past and it was December 30. Blossom and Brick had become more than friends during this month. It was a fast growing relationship, but it was true love at first sight. Even when Brick had hated her he had loved her in a special way. Today was the day. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He was so nervous that she would say 'no'. He tried to think of how he would ask her as he lay in his bed at 3:00am. All he could think of was her. He saw her everywhere. He decided it was pointless just lay in bed, so he went to take a shower and get dressed.

Blossom was wide awake. It was 3:00am. But all she could think about was Brick. She had to know if Brick liked her the way she liked him. Today was the day. She got up and took a shower. And then got ready to meet him on the roof and where they usually talked in the morning.

It was 5:00am. Both were ready. Brick sported the red Abercrombie sweat shirt and Abercrombie jeans thatBlossom had given him for Christmas. Blossom wore the 'Aber Girl' tube top and mini skirt that Brick had given her for Christmas. Brick flew up to the roof holding a silver heart locket and ring with an amethest initin his hands. His heart beat faster and faster with every approaching second. He could hear her coming. This was it. Today was the day.

* * *

Sorry I haven't written in forever. I've been busy. I went to Kenya and it was great. Sorry if the story has a rushed feeling, but I want to get on to the good part. I promise it will slow down. Besides, it would bore you to death if I told you everything. Sometimes...everything must not be told. Thank you to my dedicated reviews and even the new ones. It makes my day when I read your complements and suggestions.

-Blossom4evah-


	18. Pain Caused By Love Part I

"**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work. I also don't own the movie, _The Grudge_."

* * *

**

**Pain Caused By Love Part I**

Blossom breathed heavily as she walked up to the roof. Did he love her? What if he didn't…how embarrassing. Maybe she should just turn around right now….no…today was the day. She got control of herself, and walked up to the roof. As always, he was sitting there.

"Hey Brick," she said nervously.

"Bloss," he replied," Listen this is going to sound really weird, since we have only been friends for such a sort time, but I-I-I love you."

She stared in shock.

"Listen, just tell me the truth…you won't hurt my feelings an-"

"I feel the same way about you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Here I got this for you."

He handed her the silver locket.

"Oh Brick…its beautiful!"

"Just like you."

Blossom blushed at this comment. She was so happy.

"So…I guess we're boyfriend- girlfriend now, huh…"

"Guess so."

"How will the others take this?"

"My brothers are cool with it. I dunno about your sisters."

"Um…Bubbles will take it cool, but I don't know about Buttercup. I think she has a thing for you if you know what I mean."

"Oh. That's not good."

"I know."

"Let's just keep it a secret."

"That's fine with me. She hates me enough already."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok…it's not your fault…its mine. I should have never done what I did."

"You did the right thing."

"Sure doesn't feel like it."

She broke down into tears. Brick hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder…it felt good to have someone to talk to. He wiped her tears away.

"Blossom you did the right thing. Buttercup will see that like I did and things will be right again."

"Yeah…you're right. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Welcome. Let's go get some breakfast…okay?"

"Okay."

They were so consumed with their newly gained love, that they didn't notice a figure slink away.They went down to get some food. The Professor had their breakfasts ready. Everybody else was already there.

"We thought you all would never wake up!" said a cheery Professor.

The two laughed and sat down and began to eat their breakfast. Surprisingly the Professor did not make Brick clean up afterwards. After breakfast, the two went up to Blossom's room where they just chilled. They watched many movies…mainly horror. Brick really like the horror movies, because Blossom would squeeze his hand and cling to him.

"Hey Blossom, do you want to pause _The Grudge_ and go get some lunch. I am starving."

"Ok, sure."

* * *

The two went down and grabbed a plate and went right back up to Blossom's room. Buttercup narrowed her eyes…something was not right. She secretly crept up behind them, and when they were consumed with the movie she peeked in. Blossom suddenly jumped and clung to Brick. He saw him smile. She was afraid what she had dreaded was true. She watched and watched and watched. She even continued her stake-out after dinner, but she got nothing. Then when their last movie ended at 12:00pm, she heardBrick whisper, "Sweet dreams," and she saw himkiss her lightly on the forehead. Her eyes started to tear up. She quickly, but silently flew to her room and cried. She had lost Brick to Blossom. She was so hurt. Blossom always was the favorite…she always got the love and attention. Before she finally cried herself to sleep she muttered, "I hope you're happy Blossom. I wish you would lose what is most dear to you." She closed her weary eyes, and went to sleep…not noticing a dark, eerie figure slink out of her room.

"I believe I can make that wish come true my dear Buttercup," said a dark figure as they smiled an evil smile," Blossom was right…today is the day…the beginning of the end."

* * *

Thanks to all my reviews. Please do review. I am having a lot of writer's block lately. Ideas are welcomed. In fact, I really liked this review and I will be using her idea later on in a sequel to my story:

"Damn! Kewl stori! Like the part with the Gwen Stefani ringtone! hey i was thinking, why don't u make Blossom's frendz appear in townsville! But hey its ur stori so u can do wat eva u want 2! And i was wondering is Blossom like popular and stuff where she lived with her "parents"? Oh and i just had another idea-if ur interested. Why don't u make Blossom like sum famous person that has groupies so that she can shove it in Buttercups face! That would seriosly show Buttercup not 2 b such a bitch! Or u could do sumthing like dat, wat eva i mean it is ur stori!

Luv Ya Lotz Like Vodka Shots!  
(I'm not old enuf 2 drink yet!)  
VeGigUrL

PS: I write and read only Dragonball Z Stories and this is like the only stori i like that doesn't fall into that category! So well done on grabbing my interest! Because believe me! It isn't that easy 2 drag me away from my DBZ storis!"

Of course I love Hairy Gregory's in depth analysis. I also love the "Good jobs", "Keep up the good work", and etc. By reviewing you all are helping the story heat up and become better and better. You all have a major impact on what I write next. Keep up the good work ;) Please keep on reading and reviewing! It really does help and encourage me to write more!

-Blossom4evah-


	19. Pain Caused By Love Part II

"**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work. I do, however, own Chaos, her cronies ((like Shadow Kat)). I made them up myself. I don't own the Crocs Company or the Abercrombie Company. I also don't own Isis. She belongs to the Ancients."**

* * *

**Pain Caused By Love Part II**

Saturday, December 31: 3:00am-

Sweat. Tears. Pain. Agony. A Scream in the night.

Blossom awoke with a start from her couch. That was the scariest dream she had had since she left her family when she was 6. She needed to talk to Brick now. Lucky for her, Brick was awoke by the scream and rushed into her room.

"Bloss you ok," he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare," she responded.

"Wanna' talk about it?"

"Yes please."

"What was it about?"

"Well there was this woman. She looked in her 20's. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore black. She had me trapped in some kind of mystic energy ball. Then you came in with your team, and she hit you with some kind of laser that made you powerless. She put some kind of force to block out everybody, but me. She grabbed you by your shirt and dangled you over a building. She said something about a choice and then dropped a gem. I charged for the gem and got it, but when I touched it she blasted you with a powerful energy beam and you fell over the edge of the building. Then she blasted me and I went backwards and was unable to save you. And then you hated me and rejected me a-a-and," she said as she broke down into tears.

"Wow. That's some dream."

"Yeah. No kidding. "

"It's just a dream. Dreams won't really happen. Go back to sleep. I promise I will always love you forever," he kissed her on the cheek and left.

"_Yeah. He's right. It's just a dream," thought Blossom._

She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. So, she got her shower and did her make-up andhair, and got dressed. She put on a light pink tank top that showed her midriff. She had a light pink jewel in her navel. Then, she put on a light pink pleated mini-skirt with light pink Crocs ((I don't own the Crocs company or any related elements.)) She went into her "Window Room" and sat on the sun bed that was by the big window. She looked out on the world. It was so big and- wait she felt chills come up her spine. Somebody was there with her in the room. She could feel that this somebody was not somebody she knew. The aurora that they surrounded them brought the feelings of pain, chaos, danger, rage, fury, anger, and hurt. She could feel the figure sneak up behind her.

"I know your there," she said and she turned around. She let out a gasp at what she saw. It was the woman in her dream," YOU! Who are you and what do you want?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"My dearest child, I have been watching you for sometime now. I noticed you different powers. How they kept on getting stronger and stronger. You have dangerous powers. They pose a threat to my operation. You have two options:

1. Work with me, or 2.Die. What is your choice?"

"I suppose you want to rule the world?"

"How could you guess?"

"All villains dream of that," she snorted," Too bad it never happens… good will always triumph."

"Oh my sweet, naïve child, approach me with caution. You underestimate yourself."

"Whatever. All I know is that if you lay a hand on anybody I will kill you…no matter what."

"Such strong words from such a naïve child…It almost sounds like a threat?"

"It IS a threat."

"Take it back now."

"Bite me."

The woman's lips curved into an evil grin. She held out her hand. In it sparkled a red jewel. Blossom knew that jewel too well.

"The Jewel of Isis," whispered Blossom.

"Yes that is right, but do you know what it does?" asked the figure maliciously.

"It can destroy the hold world!"

"Yes my child. My name is Chaos, and causing Chaos is my game. If you want the jewel fight me."

Blossom lunged at Chaos. She dodged and sent out a blast so powerful that it knocked Blossom threw her window and into 5 skyscrapers. She skidded on the street. She was covered in blood. Enraged, she sent out energy bolts in every direction. When the smoke cleared, she saw Chaos just standing there.

"Is that the best you can do?" sneered Chaos.

Blossom launched her strongest blast, Obliteration Blast Bomb. When the haze, dust, and debris cleared, Chaos just stood there. She didn't have a scratch on her.

Chaos laughed," You've met your match child! You're going to have to train if you want to beat me…IF YOU CAN MAKE IT OUT ALIVE! HA HA HA!"

She sent a huge blast of energy at Blossom. It hit Blossom with impact. She shrieked a blood curdling shriek.

* * *

Back at the Utonium household…

Brick heard the shriek. He called for his team.

"Team, Blossom is in trouble. Let's go!" he yelled. He and his team blasted into the sky.

* * *

Back to Blossom…

Chaos launched a blast that engulfed Blossom in an energy bubble. Blossom's eyes widened…her dream was coming true.

"LikeI said you underestimate yourself," laughed Chaos.

She flew up to the top of the highest building in Townsville.

"Any second now and your little boyfriend will be here," she sneered.

Like she said, Brick and his team came flying to her rescue.

"Free the girl and nobody gets hurt," said Brick in a cold tone.

"Make me!" laughed Chaos.

She sent a blast at him. Brick cried out in pain. He dropped to the ground. Chaos put a wall of energy around them.

"What do you w-want," panted Brick. His body was sore all over. Steam came from his body.

Chaos grabbed him by the shirt," That's none of your business, lover boy," she sneered," Do you really think she loves you?"

"Of course," he responded coldly.

"Let's see," she said with a smirk.

Chaos released Blossom from the bubble.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted.

"I have a proposition for you. Either you get the Jewel of Isis, or your lover takes a trip down 100 floors!" she laughed," Let's see her choice!"

"I know Blossom will pick me…right Blossom? Blossom?" said Brick nervously.

"I am sorry Brick. I love you, but the Jewel of Isis is too powerful," said Blossom sadly," Give me the Jewel Chaos."

Brick's eyes widened. Blossom dashed for the Jewel of Isis and picked it up.

"Ta, Ta, lover boy. See what I said was true…she NEVER really loved you," said Chaos.

With that, Chaos blasted Brick with her most powerful blast and dropped him off the building.

"Brick! NOOO!" screamed Blossom and tears flew down her face.

She tried to save him, but Chaos blasted her into the forest.

* * *

She landed in the river, and quickly searched for a hiding place. She sensed that Chaos was coming for her. She found an underwater cave and hid in it.

Chaos flew into the river, and looked around. She saw nothing, shot a blast, and then came to the surface.

"I will be back Blossom Utonium of Earth…and next time you won't be so lucky," muttered Chaos.

Chaos then flew away.

* * *

Blossom was trapped in the cave. Chaos's blast had hit a rock that covered the entrance to the cave. She was losing her breath. She beat against the rock. Slowly, it shattered. Then she got up to the surface. She climbed onto the muddy bank before she blacked out.

* * *

Buttercup flew down to where Brick landed in horror. There was blood everywhere. The people of Townsville stood over his battered body. She heard many asking what was going on. She quick felt his pulse. There was a faint beat, but he wasn't breathing. She quickly gave him mouth to mouth before she picked him up. Tears streamed down her face.

"What happened," asked a citizen.

"Who did this," asked another.

"Blossom," whispered Buttercup.

"Who?" they asked.

"BLOSSOM!" she shouted.

With that she flew Brick back to the Professor followed by the others.

When Buttercup and the others arrived, the Professor quickly took Brick to his lab. He was barely able to save him. Buttercup cooked something for dinner, and the Professor took a break and they all sat down for dinner.

"How is he?" asked Buttercup.

"He will live, but there are some major side effects. Both his legs and arms are broken, so he will be in a wheel chair. His nerves are fried. He will have no sense of touch. He will be paralyzed from the waist down. The blast blinded him, destroyed his hearing, and busted his vocal chords. Thus, he will be blind, mute, and deaf as well. However, I have invented a machine that will read his brain activity and translate it into words, so he will be able to communicate with us. He has a pacemaker in his heart. Also, I made a hearing aid that will allow him to hear us. He will be on a respirator till his breathing is back to normal. If it weren't for his powers and that breath that you gave him, Brick would be dead," glumly responded the Professor.

"How long do you think it will take for him to recover?" asked Buttercup.

"He will be permanently paralyzed, blind, mute and feeling less. He will have the pacemaker for the rest of his life. It could take years for him to fully recover," he responded.

The girls were in tears and Brick's brothers were fighting back the tears. The rest of the dinner was in silence, until…

"Where is Blossom?" asked the Professor.

"WHO CARES!" they all yelled.

"I know you all are hurt that she did this, but try to be nice," said the Professor.

This statement shocked Buttercup. For once he was not on Blossom's side.

It was 3:00 am, but there was no sign of Blossom.

* * *

Blossom's eyes fluttered open. It was night. She had been out for quiet a while. She tried to fly, but she had no energy left, thus she couldn't use her powers. She would have to walk home. Her tank top was barely on her to cover her chest. Her skirt was torn in various places, but barely covered her butt and underwear. She was caked in mud, debris, ash, dirt, blood and dust. She was sopping wet all over. She was covered in cuts. She began her long trudge home. She wondered how Brick was. Surely, the others had taken him to the Professor by now. As she walked through town, she got glares and stares from the night life. Many cussed her out. Then she was pushed into a dark alley. She was surrounded by a gang of gangsters. They said that they were going to kill her. They all had knives. She ran as fast as she could. She came to the bridge to the city and the suburbs. She tripped, and fell down the rocks into the river. The gang stopped chasing her and left. She climbed up the rocks, and finally reached the suburbs of Townsville. She reached her home, and opened the door. It was 6:00am. She entered the house. They were all having breakfast. She limped to the table. Their mouths hung open at her state.

"H-h-ow i-i-s B-brick?" she managed to ask before passing out.

The Professor took her to his lab, where he cleaned her up.

* * *

Blossom's eyes fluttered open. It was noon. She saw Brick in the bed next to her.

"He's awake. Do you want to talk with him in private?" asked the Professor.

"Yes please. Thank you," she whispered.

When the Professor had left the room she began to talk.

"I am sorry," she said," Please forgive me."

"Why?" he responded through the machine.

"Because I-I love you, I am truly sorry it's just that-"

"NO! NONE OF YOUR EXCUSES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LOVED YOU! YOU ARE UGLY, STUPID, WORTHLESS, AND FAT! I HATE YOU! YOU'VE RUINED ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! I WANT YOU DEAD!" yelled Brick's mind through the machine.

Blossom broke out in tears and left the room. She shut the door, and fled to her room. Her family gave her cold glares. She could hear them talking about her, and how they hated her. The Professor was just silent the whole time. She threw herself on her floor and drifted off to sleep. They all hated her. Brick was barely alive and it was all her fault.

* * *

She woke up at midnight. She didn't know how she could live here anymore, or with her "parents" for that matter. She had made her decision. It was what she did when things got rough. She was going to run away. She packed her backpack with clothes and makeup. Then she was able to get a small energy ball. She gathered all of the furniture in it. It had her bed, bookcases, TV, couch, mini fridge and freezer, dresser, nightstand, powder table, cedar chest, and other things like that. She then tip toed down the stairs. Everybody was asleep. Did she really want to do this? Brick and her families' words echoed in her head. Yes, this was for the best of everybody. She then walked toward the underwater cave. She never looked back. She never said good-bye. A single tear rolled down her cheek. It was over. 


	20. Epilogue

"**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work. I also don't own Danny Phantom or his ghost powers or any related elements. They are elements of Nickelodeon."**

* * *

**Epilogue**

P.S. "Phased" means that she is able to go through solid objects. Like Danny Phantom can do. But, I didn't steal that idea from that cartoon. I just thought it would be cool. For readers' information, I made this story up, before Danny Phantom. I just never posted it or proof read it till now.

She had finally got her "home" set up. Firstly, she drained the underwater cave of water. She put a bolder in front of the entrance and sealed itby melting it in, thus making a "natural" covering that would never fall off. She then phased through the rock and went inside the cave. She let out a fiery blast of pure energy, and the cave was dry in no time. There she set up all of her stuff like her bed and etc. She wanted electricity inside the cave, so she hooked up some electrical circuitry to power all the electric devices. Then, she made a fire place. She blasted through the roof of the cave a passage way for the smoke to flow and made the rest of the fireplace. She then had the running water issue. She set up a plumbing system and water devices to supply her "home" with running water. She now knew why her "dad" had wanted her to read those entire "How To..." manuals. They really had come in handy. She smiled a sad smile. Like her "dad" had said…she was abnormally gifted with knowledge beyond her years. A tear fell down her cheek. She had all of these gifts, but nobody would love her. Nobody would care for her. Nobody would be her friend. She let out a stifled whimper as she lay on her bed.

"_You can't keep lying here and drowning your sorrows. You haven't eaten or drunken anything in two months. If you were a human, you would be dead. You need to show them that you can do good, that you can be loved, and that you are good enough for them. Show them what you're made of," _whispered a voice inside her head.

A determined smile came on her face. She WOULD succeed and get Chaos. She WOULD be loved. She WOULD be accepted. She WOULD be good enough for them. She WOULD triumph. All she had to do was train. She had to get stronger. She had to be the best there was. She could always go back to her "parent's" house and take some spell books or power developing books like that. She could build her own danger grid. It would be a difficult task, but she was ready to take on anything.

She jumped off her bed. She phased through the roof of the cave onto the outside. She realized she couldn't fly (because of her pink streak), but she couldn't go into town without being recognized, so she easily solved that problem. She would have to do something she hadn't done in a long time. Steal. She hated stealing, but it was a emergency. That night she phased into the mall, and was able to keep it up till she got to the eye wear store. She stole a pair of blue contacts. She then phased herself out of the mall. She phased herself into the underwater cave and put in the contacts. She looked at herself in the mirror. That was good enough. Nobody would notice her now unless she flew or floated. She then went to sleep. She would go see them in the morning.

* * *

"NO! NONE OF YOUR EXCUSES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LOVED YOU! YOU ARE UGLY, STUPID, WORTHLESS, AND FAT! I HATE YOU! YOU'VE RUINED ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! I WANT YOU DEAD!"

* * *

She awoke with a start. Tears ran down her face. Those words! She had heard them even since that day. That's why there were bags under her eyes. She was sleep deprived. How could you sleep if you kept on hearing that anyway? She shook her head and sighed. She was going to fix things…she had to. She showered in the shower she had stole and got dressed. She hated stealing, but what else could she do? She could never return until she was the best fighter out there. She phased through the cave roof, and landed in the forest. She walked out of the forest into the polluted city. The city had gone bad since she had left. Pollution, drugs, murders, villains, robberies, and rapes had gone off the charts since she had left. It was truly a slummy city now. Before she left that was just a myth. Now it was true and it was "her fault". She walked through the polluted streets.

* * *

"Hey baby. Put some of that sugar on my tongue," asked a drunken man. He looked in his 40's. He had an unshaven beard, and looked like he lived on the streets. His breath smelled of alcohol and meth. She pitied him. He was chained to his addiction. She ignored him and walked on.

* * *

When she finally reached the suburbs, she walked up to the Utonium household. She phased herself through the walls. She kept herself invisible, and walked into the lab. She about started to cry when she noticed Buttercup kissing him on the cheek, and he responding, "Thanks babe. I needed that." She missed him. She stifled a whimper and choked her tears back. She phased herself into the training room. She opened the up the secret compartment built into the Danger Grid. She got out the manual forbuildingthe DangerGridand phased out of the house. She threw it in a bush in the yard, and she phased back inside the house. She phased herself back in the lab. She remained invisible until Buttercup left. Then she made herself visible again.

"I screwed up. I'm so sorry. I promise I am going to make things better again…I promise," she said while stroking his cheek. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Get away," he said through the machine.

She kissed him one last time. She let her tears fall freely onto his cheek.

"I've missed you so much. Don't worry. I am going to fix this even if I have to give up my soul. I will make you better again… I promise."

"Promises are just words."

"You promised you would love me forever. You're right…promises are just words," she whispered.

With that she phased herself through the wall, and outside of the house. She picked up the manual and started to leave.

"I'll be back…I promise."

She walked to her home. Her auburn hair glistening in the sunset and a determined smile on her face, she had a job to do.

* * *

Reviewers:

I loved your reviews. For the insolent narcissist that said:

"Hmm,I think I chaange my mind about your story because,Brick That pathetick fucking bastard And You the writer of this story, Are you a blossom hater and a buttercup lover? HUH ? Well u better add some good things about blossom Or...Else, You Don't know what i can do when i'm furius i can,Make a fanfiction member and saying your story sucks 100 times and theres no way you stopping me Ahahahahaha"

I am a Blossom lover. No denying that. But, this story is MY story…not yours…MINE…not yours! I will write it how I want it to be whether you, the reader, likes it or not! And, I do not handle threats well. I can take flames, but not THREATS! That is so childish! I am beginning to wonder if you are five. Also, there is enough information to support that conclusion, because you can't type or for that matter, spell. I suggest typing and grammar lessons immediately. This story is made for the reader to make choices. For instance, you obviously side with Blossom. However, somebody else might side with Brick. As well, it will show you howtruly good and pureshe is. I like Blossom, but in this story the good guys get screwed, like in real life.

For my other reviewers, keep reviewing! I love reading your reviews! You all impact my story greatly. Much thanks mg56 for their first review! Good job! CamillaMB and Madame Fist, good reviews…as always! Thanks for review! I'm working on the sequel.

Yours truly,

Blossom4evah


	21. Book II: Chapter One The Return

"**I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any related elements. They are elements of Cartoon Net Work. I also don't own 'Ring the Alarm' by Beyonce."

* * *

**

** Book II- Chapter One: The Return**

Blossom walked through the crime infested city feeling the guilt welling inside of her. This was her fault. She made the people suffer. She shook back the thoughts as she took another step back to their house with a confident look on her face, even though inside, she was much less confident than she looked. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. This was it. Nothing. She knocked again. Nothing. Maybe they weren't home. Maybe- the knob shook as the door was opened and a blonde with blue eyes stood before her chewing noisily on a piece of gum.

"Oh…it's you," she said in a sarcastic voice," Yay…not."

"I'm here on business, and I don't have a lot of time. Let me in now," responded Blossom with a hint of 'you better do it or else' in her voice.

"Whatever," said the blonde as she rolled her eyes as let Blossom in.

"Where's Brick?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason."

"Hell it is!"

"I'm not telling you."

"Yes, I guarantee you that you will."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because with one punch I could make that quote on quote 'oh so perfect face' of yours look like a face from a horror movie."

"Oh…He's in the lab, biotch. Still wanting to hurt him more, eh biotch? Some things never change."

"And are you still so immature and so much of a baby that you can't actually cuss, bitch?"

Bubbles let out an 'hmph' of frustration and walked away. Blossom entered the kitchen about to walk down to the lab greeted by four pairs of eyes wide in shock. Buttercup shook her head and raced for the door to the lab.

"How'd you get in and why are you going down there?" asked Buttercup irritably with suspicion.

"None of your damn business," replied the red with just as much irritation.

"Ta hell it is!"

"Let me pass NOW."

"Why should I?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, you're a bitch who just wants to hurt MY BOYFRIEND."

"Actually the opposite."

"What? That doesn't make sense!"

"Sure it does."

"What do you mean 'the opposite'?"

"I mean I'm gonna' heal him, dumb ass."

Buttercup and the others stood there paralyzed by her response allowing Blossom to pass and put a shield from inside the lab against the door before they could even realize she was gone. She walked toward Brick still in the same hospital bed as last time.

"What's going on?" asked a mechanical voice.

Blossom didn't respond. Instead, she put her hand on his chest. She focused her mind and put all her energy towards healing. She repeated her healing mantra. Suddenly, her eyes glowed a vivacious pink as did her hands.

"Healing Touch!" she yelled out.

* * *

Brick's whole body glowed pink. Suddenly, he could see, hear, talk, and move again. He was completely healed- except for his sense of touch. He saw Blossom. A bright pink light surrounded her. Her eyes and hands glowed a hot pink. The light got bright and brighter until he had to close his eyes. When he sensed the light was gone, he opened his eyes and saw Blossom again. She stood with her arms crossed and a frown of displeasure on her face. 

"I should have had enough energy to fully heal you. Guess I need to train more to build more power. There's half you're repayment. Sorry it took so long. I should be able to heal your sense of touch maybe in a week or two," she said.

"Go to hell," Brick responded back in a cool tone.

"That's no way to respond to the girl who just healed your sorry ass," she responded just as coldly.

"It is the way to respond to the girl who screwed me over in the first place."

"Hey! I kept my promise…you didn't," she responded with a bitter glare.

"You promised me something? I promised you something?"

"I promised you that I'd be back, and I kept it."

"Okay, that's your promise, but what was mine?"

"You promised you'd love me forever, and you broke it," she said coldly.

She turned around and walked up the steps. Leaving Brick behind. She didn't say anything else, and she didn't look back. Brick glared at her back like it was Satan himself.

* * *

When she got upstairs, everybody just glared at her- except, of course, for the Professor. 

"I've healed him completely- except for his sense of touch. Professor, you can take that damned pace maker out. I'll be back in a week or two to finish the job," said Blossom coolly.

"So nice to see you again, sweetie. How about you join us for dinner?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, do. I'd be insulted if you didn't."

"Well, in that case. Besides, I wouldn't want to be rude."

Brick entered the room. All eyes on him-except for Blossom's. Buttercup let out an excited squeal and jumped up and gave him a big hug. Then, they proceeded to make-out.

"Well, as much as I enjoy getting scarred for life I must be going. I have no time to stand around and watch people make-out," she said irritably.

"Ya' know, this make-out would be so much better if I could actually feel anything," growled Brick back.

"At least you can walk."

"I could before you screwed me over."

"There was nothing I could do. I tried to save you."

"No, you tried to save a damn diamond!"

"It isn't a diamond, retard! It's called the Eye of Chaos. If anybody with a high enough power level, like Chaos or I, used it, then it could give the user infinite power, energy, and even immortality. I mean, the list just goes on and on as to what it brings about on the Scroll of Chaos. You should try research before accusing somebody of making an immoral or unjust decision."

"Yeah, well-"

"Stop it, you two! That's enough! We're going to have a nice dinner!" yelled the Professor at the two redheads as he set the food on the table," Now, everybody, let's eat."

The dinner progressed poorly. All of the puffs and ruffs were glaring at Blossom between bites. Blossom outwardly ignored it and would sometimes even scowl back.

"So, honey, where have you been?" asked the Professor trying to be rid of the lethal silence that haunted the room eerily.

"Around," she replied back with a hint of mystery in her voice.

"What do you mean, darling?"

She let out a irritated sigh and proceeded to answer," I made myself a temporary home in Townsville where I have been training and training ever since I left."

"Where is it?"

"Oh, just somewhere hidden so that Chaos wouldn't be able to find it. As well as being my temporary home, it serves as my base of operations in the fight against Chaos. I sound be strong enough now to put up one heck of a fight. She shouldn't be able to throw me around like I'm some weak little rag doll now!"

"Oh."

"You know, you say you're so powerful, but you couldn't even heal me completely. There's no way you could even hope of defeating Chaos in your current condition and you know it!" interjected Brick in a grim tone.

"Like you could possibly do any better? Need I remind you that you depended on ME to save you and on ME to heal you," answered back Blossom spitefully.

"You-"

Brick was interrupted by Blossom's cell phone blurting out "Ring the Alarm". She quickly answered it.

"Hello? Chaos is attacking?! I'll be right there! Protect the civilians and make sure nobody gets hurt!" she said urgently into her phone. She hung up and then she turned to her family," I have to go. Chaos is attacking. Thank you for dinner," she said quickly.

Blossom quickly flew into the air, but she suddenly fell to the floor with a thump, her knees bruised.

"What the heck?! Oh crap! This is NOT good!" she yelled out.

She furiously dialed a number on her phone.

"Yeah, it's me. I can't fly. My powers are drained. I have no energy left. I know. This isn't good AT ALL. Lemme' see if I have at least any energy at all," she put her cell on her lap as she concentrated hard. A small spark of pink energy formed on the tip of her finger. She picked her phone back up," Yeah, I have a little left. I'll use the rest of my energy to put up a shield over the Earth that will keep Chaos out for at least a week. I know it's dangerous, but it's all we've got," she said grimly as she hung up the phone.

She let out a deep breath. She focused hard on her current task. Suddenly, a sharp streak of pink energy blasted out of her body.

"There it's done. I'll meet you in the alley. We have to find a big enough supply of Chemical X to restore my power. Bad decision? What do you mean?! I made a promise and unlike some people I keep my promises! Yeah but- It's just- Shut up! Listen, arguing isn't going to solve anything! We need to find that X! I'll be there as soon as possible. Later," said Blossom to the person on her cell phone in a frustrated tone.

* * *

"Well, since you don't have to go fight Chaos now how about dinner?" asked the Professor naively. 

"Sure, I'll just eat dinner while an evil criminal who is trying to enslave the human race and destroy the Earth tries to break my force field. Yeah, great idea!" said Blossom sarcastically.

"No, seriously, Blossom. Have some dinner. You need food for energy."

"You're just not going to let me leave are you?"

"Hardly. Listen, Blossom, I need to ask you something," asked the Professor as Blossom irritably sat down at the dining room table to try to eat in a crisis.

"What?" she asked in an irritable voice.

"I want you to lead your sisters and the boys. Townsville has been overrun by crime while you've been gone. They need you to make Townsville the once crime-free town it had been before you left. Please help us," begged the Professor.

"You just don't get it do you? My job is dangerous. Chaos could attack me just at any given moment. I-I don't want anyone getting hurt again. I've proven I don't work well with other people. I wasn't strong enough to look after myself, the world, and well…Brick. I have to work alone. Somebody could get hurt because of me. I don't want that to happen…again. Listen, I think I better go," she replied in a sad tone all hints of irritability gone.

"Blossom, you need a family, not a job. You don't have to lead. You could just be apart of the group. Besides, you could mend your relationships with your sisters and the boys by joining it would be fun."

"I don't think getting people killed because of my crappy powers would be fun by any means," Blossom choked out," I don't want to be the cause of somebody getting hurt. I have to go."

"Blossom, you could at least live here again. You need a family. I need my daughter. Blossom, I want my family to be a family again," the Professor said with tears in his eyes.

"As sad as that sounds I-I just can't. I don't want you all getting hurt. Listen, these powers are just a curse. There's no blessing part involved with them. Wherever I go Chaos follows me just so she can get my powers and rule the world, and trust me she doesn't care who she has to kill to get to me. I wouldn't want you all to be her targets."

"Blossom, I am not letting you just run away from your problems," said the Professor firmly.

"My only problems are these dumb powers and Chaos!" she yelled abruptly rage filling her voice.

"We are also one of your problems. You are afraid that you'll just get hurt again. Well, I can promise you that you won't."

"I am not afraid of anything. Fear is something that I don't have at all period. Listen, maybe we can try the 'happy family' thing after Chaos is dead or locked up or something; but, until then, I can't stay here. I'll just be a risk to your lives."

"Blossom, Chaos has been to this house many times when you weren't even here."

"What?!" Blossom screamed out," Why?!"

"She thinks that we known where you hid the Eye of Chaos."

"So I've even been causing people to be hurt without even being here. Great! Just super! She'll be back after the shield is gone! I can't let you all get hurt! Even though you all hate me…I have to protect you…it's my job…and you're my family."

"Besides, I think I might be able to whip of some quick batches of Chemical X to restore at least half of your power."

"Did I ever stand a chance of walking out this door without coming back?"

"Hardly."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll be back in a little while with my stuff. I'll only staying to protect you all…trust me this is something that I am sure I am not going to enjoy."

With that, Blossom walked out the door. Not knowing how true that statement would become. She was walking right into the hands of heart break and death.


End file.
